Something to Say
by MediocreGermanMaudchen37
Summary: Before learning that the Winchesters were real, before being brought into help stop the apocalypse, before even knowing that he was God, Chuck had a girlfriend who stood by his side though everything. (Chuck/OC) (Sorry if my summary sucks)
1. Waking Up Without You

The house was quiet on the early Sunday morning. The sun had been up for only a few hours and still no one in the two story house. Then the sound of beeping and the radio turned on, the upbeat top forty Billboard hit breaking the silence.

"Good morning, Columbia! It's sixty on this fine Sunday morning! Don't forget-"

The local radio DJ was cut short due to the radio being unplugged from the wall. A groan followed the silence. In the queen sized bed, in a mess of blankets, a dark haired young woman popped her head up and opened her eyes. She looked over to her left to see that the spot next her in bed was empty. Letting out a sigh she threw the blankets off her and got out of bed. With her green eyes barely opened she walked across the room to her dresser, grabbing her work clothes from the top of the dresser. Without even thinking about it she pulled her dark wash jeans on. As if she was a robot she got ready for her early morning.

Walking out of the bedroom she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, not even bothering turning on the light. Seeing her reflection in the mirror she squinted her eyes and moved her right hand through the mess of light brown hair. With her left hand she grabbed a light blue hair tie off the sink counter and then started to run her fingers through her hair, trying to get the knots out of it. Putting her hair up in a ponytail she then grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth, trying to get rid of the bad morning breath. After a minute or two she put the pink toothbrush back in the jar next to the fasset and then left the bathroom. As she walked down the hallway towards the stairs she could hear someone walking around down stairs.

Going down the stairs she saw a man standing in the living room with his back to her. He was wearing a worn out dark bathrobe, one that she wanted to burn with a passion, and she could tell by the way he was standing that he was drinking.

"Chuck?"

He turned around and looked at her, and just as she thought there was a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He was wearing a pair of blue boxers and a old grey shirt, that had hole around the collar from over the years. He curly brown hair was tousled and looked like a mess. The beard that was growing on his face was slowly starting to get out of control. When she saw the look on his blue eyes her stomach dropped.

"Ariel."

The look in his eyes just made Ariel want to cry. He had another one of his dreams again. Sure, this had been happening before they had even started dating, but it killed her a little bit every time she'd see him like this.

Chuck looked over at her and saw the look on her face made him sigh and look back at the bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing up?"

"Chuck I have to go to work, you know to get money."

"... Ariel."

She let out a groan and walked away from him towards the front door to get her shoes and purse. Chuck put the bottle down on the coffee table and walked after her.

"Ariel, wait."

"Chuck, I'm going to be late."

"But, I just-"

"I have to go."

Ariel picked up her black converse and grabbed her purse off the coat rack in the corner of the small entryway. Before opening the door Ariel turned back around to Chuck and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be back around four, okay."

He just nodded then Ariel gave him a small smile, which he returned. Taking a few steps over to the door, Ariel opened the door and left the house. When the door shut Chuck was back in his work of quite, that until Ariel came back from work that was hours away. He reached over to the door, turning the lock, then walked back into the living room. It was a mess and he knew it and Ariel had tried cleaning it many times before but, it would just become a mess again. This room had become Chuck's bedroom. He hadn't slept in bed with Ariel in months, it was like he hardly lived there any more. For the last six months his headaches and dreams had become more intense. That meant his drinking had become more intense. He had never physically hurt Ariel, he couldn't bring himself to do that, not even drunk. His drinking did hurt her, she just wished and prayed that the dreams and headaches would stop.

Chuck walked back into the living room and went to his desk. The dark table top was covered with paper, books, pens, pencils, and beer cans. Sitting down he looked at his computer screen and saw the picture frame that he had off to the right. It was of him and Ariel from when they first started dating. They were sitting together at a table in a bar at their friend Billy's concert. They were sitting close together, Chuck was kissing Ariel's cheek while she was holding up a beer with a smile on her face. Chuck smiled at the picture, remembering that night almost three years ago. Things seemed to be similar back then, more happy. Ariel didn't work around the clock, they both had jobs, Chuck's migraines weren't as bad, and he could sleep without drinking himself to sleep every night.

Sighing Chuck looked down at the notebook that was left open from late last night, seeing where he had left off. Sam and Dean were hunting a vengeful spirit at a school that the brothers went to when they were kids.

* * *

"Chuck?"

Ariel called as she opened the front of the house. She held onto the top of a white paper McDonalds bag with a drink carrier in the other hand. Walking into the house she kicked her right leg back, closing the door, and then walked into the living room. She saw Chuck sitting at his desk with his head down. After watching him for a few seconds she watched his breathing seeing that he was asleep and it looked peaceful for once. Smiling, Ariel walked into the kitchen and put the bag and drinks on the table then hurried up stairs to the bedroom. She hurried and took off her jeans and threw them on the floor and grabbed a pair of Chuck's clean boxers from the dresser, pulled her arms into her sweatshirt and took of her bra, letting it drop to the floor. With her change of clothes she went back down stairs and over to Chuck.

Ariel tiptoed over to the desk and she wrapped her arms around his waist and then started placing kisses on his neck.

"Chuck, baby. You should wake up."

Chuck stared a little in his sleep, but he didn't open his eyes. Ariel laughed and moved her lips to his ear.

"Baby, I really want you to wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"I have food."

Chuck's head turned and he looked up at her.

"Really?"

Ariel smiled and laughed, she kissed him then walked into the kitchen with Chuck following behind her. She pulled out a chair and sat down, grabbing her drink and passing Chuck his cup. Chuck grabbed the bag and opened it up taking the food out. Ariel grabbed the fries, dumped them in the bag, then ripped the top of it off.

"How was work?"

"Was work. I had a shift with those two high school girls."

Ariel said taking a handful of fries in her hand and Chuck laughed at her. She glared at him and threw a fry at him.

"It's not funny. I can't stand those girls. They make me want to beat my head against the wall."

Chuck just laughed again and put his hand on her leg, making her blush.

"Don't go doing that. I'd miss you."

The blush on Ariel's face turned a shade deeper at his words. Then their moment was ruined by Ariel starting to cough. She brought her elbow up over her mouth and Chuck's eyes grew with worry as the coughing started to sound worse. When Ariel stopped she slowly pulled her elbow away slowly and looked to see that all was well. Feeling Chuck's worried eyes on her, she looked up and put her right hand on his bearded cheek.

"I'm fine."

"It's getting worse."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

He looked down and nodded. Seeing that kind of look on Chuck's face, one of heartbreak and worry, made her feel like such a burden. Moving her thumb on Chuck's cheek Ariel gave him a weak smile.

"Chuck, I'll be fine."

"Ariel, I'm scared-"

"Don't be. I'll be right here."

Chuck was about to say something when another one of his killer migraines hit him again. As he closed his eyes he saw flashes of black and white images of two men went through his head. Ariel hurried over to Chuck's desk and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from it and got back to Chuck, handing it to him. He brought it to his lips and took a long drink as the pain passed.

"Chuck?"

Ariel asked from where she stood on her knees in front of him with her hands on his knees, her eyes looking up at him, waiting for an answer. After a minute Chuck nodded and opened his eyes and looked down at her, making a weak smile form on his face.

"You know, I'm getting ideas with you down there."

"Gross, Chuck."

Ariel said getting up and slapping his chest, playfully. Walking back over to her seat she took another handful of fries.

"You're so gross."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

She smiled and threw another fry at him. Chuck smiled and put the bottle of cheap whiskey down on the table and pushed the box that his burger was in towards him. He could feel Ariel still looking at him, out of the corner of his eye he looked over at her and say that she was looking at him while she ate her fries.

"I'm fine, Arie."

"Chuck, they keep getting worse, not to mention more intense. I've read some of the stuff you've written over the past month, and it's getting graphic. What's this whole stuff with angels now? Maybe we should take you to a doctor-"

"Arie, you know we can't afford that. The dreams have been dying down, don't worry about me, please."

"I can try."

Chuck gave her a small smile then looked down at his food. As he looked at the burger he thought over what he had seen, Sam and Dean knocking on the front door, asking to talk with him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And, now I have a Chuck story. I'm sorry, I couldn't resit! Robbie is just the cutest and I love him. Plus, I watched 'The Monster at the End of this Book' today and this idea popped in my head. **

**Hope you like it :)**

**Follow, favourite, and comment! **

**XOXO**


	2. Confronted by the Winchesters

Ariel walked over to the worn out chair outside of the small building. Letting out a sigh she grabbed her half way used cigarette of the cement pillar and put it to her mouth. As she sat, she rested the back of her head against the wall and took a deep breath of the nicotine from the cancer stick in her mouth.

"His real name is Chuck Shurley. From what I know he lives over of Elem.

Ariel's head snapped up when she heard Chuck's name and saw two men walking over to a black classic muscle car. The two men were walking together and the taller one had a stack of what looked like the 'Supernatural' series that Chuck had written and a handful of papers, while the shorter one had a to go cup in his hand along with an open copy of the first 'Supernatural' book.

"And this dick has been writing about our lives since when?"

"2005… Dean almost everything he's written in these books is spot on."

"Sam, I find that hard to believe."

Ariel didn't heard what Sam had to say about that because the two had gotten into the car. Now that she looked at the car it was a black Chevy Impala, just like the one in the Supernatural books. Not to mention the two were named Sam and Dean. When she saw that the two were in the black classic car, she pulled her phone out from her back jeans pocket and called Chuck's number as fast as she could.

"Come on, baby. Pick up..."

Two monotone rings.

"Chuck, please don't be asleep."

Four monotone rings.

Ariel impatiently tapped her foot on the ground and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Please, please answer."

Six monotone rings and a female monotone voice.

"You've reached the voicemail of 410-"

She clicked the red hang up button and watched as the Impala back out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot. Putting her phone away, Ariel dropped her cigarette and then ran back into the restaurant.

"Chris?"

She called as she looked around and saw him standing at the bar pouring a shot of Jack. Ariel speed walked out of the kitchen and to the bar over to her manager.

"What can I do for you, Arie?"

"I need to get off, like right now, I have a family emergency."

He looked up and down at the small brunette next to him. He looked at her eyes and saw that they were washed over with worry, knowing that she wasn't faking this family emergency.

"I'll call in Jayden to have him come in early."

"Thank you."

Then Ariel ran past Chris to the back hallway behind the bar, grabbing her purse and then hurried back to the kitchen, quickly filling out her time card before running out of the small family own restaurant and bar, and to her beat up dark blue 1997 Honda CR-V. She must have pulled out the keys, started the car, and got out of the parking lot in record time. As she drove the sounds of the CD that she had playing in the player came through the speakers, usually the unplugged Alice in Chains songs calmed Ariel down, but her imagination was getting the better of her. Her mind kept coming up with different scenarios that all ended up with the two men putting Chuck in the hospital or worse. All she could picture is when she got home she would find Chuck beaten to a bloody pulp and the two men leaving some kind of calling card. Maybe them being named Sam and Dean and driving a '67 Chevy Impala was a coincidence, what if they were in the mob. Then she started to second guess her and Chuck's relationship. Maybe Chuck had kept a secret from her for three years.

What if he owed money to some underground crime syndicate?

What if some person sent out hit men?

What if he was a drug dealer?

What if some super fans of his went all crazy and are going to torture him for more books?

Was this going to turn out like that Liam Neeson movie when they take him hostage and try to sell him into human trafficking?

For all that she knew they two could be part of the mod or something crazy like that. Before she knew she had pulled up infront of the run down house that her and Chuck shared, only to find the black muscle car parked in front of the house in her spot. Her imagination was know running at full speed and her random ideas were getting worse.

"Damn it all to hell and back."

She slapped her hands down on the steering wheel then parked the car and got out, running up to the front door. Busting through the front door she called Chuck's name then went into living room, knowing that is where he would be, only to see that he wasn't alone as she so desperately hoped and prayed for. The two men that she had seen and overheard in the parking lot were in deed in their living room. Chuck was in the same outfit she had seen him in before she left for work that morning, his robe, white undershirt, boxers, and black socks. He was standing behind his work desk, like it was acting like a barrier between him and the two mysterious men in their house. The look on Chuck's face was a mix of disbelief, resentment, panic, and anxiety. When she rounded the corner Ariel felt Chuck's piercing blue move from the two already in the room to her. Her eyes went to him at first, seeing that he was alright, but then went to men she assumed to be named Sam and Dean. Whatever was being said before Ariel entered the house had been stopped mid sentence due to her presents.

When Chuck saw his girlfriend run into the room from the front door and saw the look of worry on her face, he knew that he wasn't dreaming. Sure, he had dreamt about this about a week and a half ago, but it was M. Night Shyamalan for his tastes. So far everything was happening like he had seen it, something that he thought was asinine. He didn't want to write himself or Ariel into the story. Frankly, he didn't see where in the storyline him or Ariel would fit in. Other than the fact that he and Ariel both thought, mostly on Chuck's part, that Ariel would be with Dean, or someone like the main character. Sometimes Chuck couldn't wrap his brain around how he got so lucky with Ariel. She just seemed so out of his league to anyone that didn;t know the couple. Ever since he had met his girlfriend he had always paired his girlfriend with the rough around the edges thought to be fictional hunter.

"Okay, who are you two and what are you doing in our house?"

Ariel asked in a louder tone of voice then she meant to speak at, it even took her aback hearing herself. Her eyes darting back and forth between the two men. It wasn't until Chuck cleared his throat to answer her question, did she looked back over at him.

"Arie, this is Sam and his brother Dean. Apparently I'm a god."

The shorter one of the two brothers scoffed and the other shook his head and looked liked he rolled his eyes.

"You're not a god."

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through...The physical beatings alone-"

"Yeah, we're still in one piece."

The shorter one of the two fired back at Chuck, cutting him off mid sentence.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

"Chuck…"

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment."

That's when Ariel had had enough. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave the men of the room no warning before she started to yell at the three of them.

"What in the hell is going on here? What are you talking about that you're a god? Are you trying to tell me that these two lunatics are the characters from your books?"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at the short brunette girl standing in the doorway. Her face was know red with anger and her eyes were filled with confusion. Chuck didn't make eye contact with Ariel, his eyes were looking away from her. On the other hand the two brothers were looking right at her. They looked at each other before letting out a sigh, knowing that they were going to have to convince another person that the books that Chuck wrote to pay the bills were about their lives for the past four years.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean, we think-"

Again Dean cut someone off mid sentence. He looked at Ariel and pointed over at Chuck then tossed one of the 'Supernatural' books on the coffee table. Ariel looked at the book and say it was the last book that was published. The twenty-fourth installment of the Winchester brother's fight against the supernatural, 'No Rest for the Wicked'.

"Chuck here, has been using our life stories to write these stupid ass books."

* * *

"Chuck, you know that they're probably just some crazed fans who want-"

"Ariel, they knew stuff that I had never even wrote down. They know about what I wrote last week. You haven't even read that stuff. I'm like a psychic or a god. It's the only logical explanation."

Ariel shook her head and let out a non-convinced laugh, making Chuck looked over at her.

"Logical explanation? Are you even hearing yourself?"

"I know it sounds crazy-"

"That's just want it is. Crazy. Sam and Dean are fictional characters that you made up."

"But they know about the angels and about Lilith and the seals."

Ariel just shook her head and brought her hand to her face. Out of the corner of her eyes she looked at Chuck. He was sitting next to her on the worn out couch that had become his bed, he was still in the bathrobe boxer combo that he spent most of his days in, his eyes had the same dark circles around them, his cheeks had gather a fair amount of stubble, and his mess of dark brown curls seemed to go in which ever direction. His left hand resting in his lap while his right held onto the neck a bottle of cheap corner store whiskey. Everything about him in that moment looked and felt the same, however one thing was different about the tortured mind of sleep deprived author. It was the look in his eyes was of complete acceptance. He had come to grips that the Sam and Dean that he had been writing about for almost four years were indeed real, and somehow he knew everything about them and everything in their immediate future that was sure to happen to the two Winchester brothers.

"You really believe them don't you?"

"Of course I do. I've been dreaming about them for years and I saw this coming for about a week now. This has to be real."

Ariel removed her hand from her face, Ariel placed it on Chuck's knee. Making him look down at where their skin met. Letting out a sigh, Ariel processed her next few words carefully.

"If you believe them… Then so do I."

Chuck's blue eyes looked up and met her green one, the expression he worn this time was of disbelief.

"Really?"

"I've stuck by you through almost all of this, Chuck. At your side is where I belong. We did promise we'd figure this out together. And knowing this somehow bring us closer to answers."

As she explained herself a small smile formed on Chuck's face. Within a second Chuck had leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but was much more than that.

"Thank you. I have no idea where I'd be without you."

"In a hospital with the liver of a eighty year old war veteran."

This made the both of them let out a small laugh. Chuck's eyes dropped from the gaze with Ariel. Again he was looking down at her hand. He moved his left hand from his lap and laced his fingers with hers.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I woke up 4:30 this morning in pain. So I thought that I can pass the hours before I have to head off to work by writing some fanfics! So here's some Chuck/ Robbie love! **

**My friend keeps sending me videos from Stageit show that Louden Swain is doing right now XD Just to let you guys know, Robbie is a national treasure. I would be watching to show live but I'm writing and my wifi is slower than molasses in the dead of winter. **

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter two. There's a lot of detailed writing in this one, hopeful it's okay. My writing is shit. Sorry.**

**Follow, favourite, share it on tumblr or whatever, and comment to your little heart's desire. **

**Auf Wiedersehen minene Lieblinge!**

**P.S. **

**ROBERT PATRICK BENEDICT HATES PERTH!**

**Carry On :)**


End file.
